


Static

by Retro_Freek



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, God i cant write over 400 words can i?, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Oops didn't check the grammar or punctuation, Respawn, The End, The Void, ahhhh when you get bored and wanna be eaten via the end void, vague suggestions about the watchers...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retro_Freek/pseuds/Retro_Freek
Summary: Death via the void is never fun... if you’re in the end dimension make sure you don't trip





	Static

The end..  
Sickly sweet smell from the chorus fruit stalks fills the still air, making breathing feel sticky with a sharp tang of iron.

Footsteps dully thud on spongy rock.

End raiding was a common pastime for most of the players. Once you got your first elytra, for many they became like a second set of legs.   
Taking off was simple, a run, a quick skip and a well timed rocket was all that was needed to race into the stagnant air of the end and soar above yawning stretches of void.   
It was dangerous flying compared to the tame heights of the overworld. Here all things solid threatens to slip out if your view leaving you hanging in an endless void, no up, no down, unknowing if your too close to the blackness until it’s too late.

Grian runs and attempts to push off with elytra, his feet catch on the bumpy terrain toppling him over the edge before he can hold on to the rock. With scratched knees and few drops of blood he finds himself spinning head over heels into the gaping void

His fingers, and legs go numb and the cold deathly static of the void eats at him, he opens his elytra at last and rips a rocket sending him hurtling upwards. Upwards to the edge of the island, hands grazing the rock as he grasps for it desperately.   
A small fumble and his rockets go toppling into the void as gravity returns to him yanking him back into the icy corrosive static that eats away at his being.

Grian watches the bleached islands fade away from view and feels his body ripped apart by static. Feeling nothing more but cold he dissolves into nothing.

-Grian fell out of the world.-

Another being sighs, purple bricks surrounding them and sticky air like breathing warm honey. Time to try again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! This is just a small attempt at writing for once... i hope you enjoyed this small clump of word salad.


End file.
